Drabble Collection of Drarry
by Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble Drarry. Slash, typo, gaje, OOC. Read and review, please.


**Tidus Note **: Hellow, Tidus ngebuat fik -gaje- lagi. Drabble kayaknya sieh.*garukkepala*. Dibaca yaa, meski jelek...

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling

.

**Rate**: T atau M ya*plak*

.

**Genre**: Romance dan Humor gaje.

.

**Warning: **Slash, BL, OOC, AR, Typo-s, No War No Voldemort.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Kumpulan Drabble Drarry**

**By**

**Tidus Arrain Gizamaluke Grotto**

**O**

**.**

**O**

**.**

**.**

**Tempat kosong**

''Hei, Potter, apa masih ada tempat kosong?'' tanya sang Slytherin.

Harry memutar bola matanya malas. ''Kalau matamu masih normal kau bisa lihat bangku di sebelahku kosong, ferret!''

''Maksudku...masih adakah tempat kosong di hatimu untuk kududuki? Hah, kau benar-benar potty, Potter,'' ucap Draco sembari berjalan ke arah bangku belakang. Meninggalkan Harry yang wajahnya seperti diwarnai _crayon_ merah darah.

O

o

O

**Cara yang benar**

Harry benci saat Draco memperlakukannya seperti ini, apalagi di hadapan banyak orang.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Harry meronta-ronta meminta diturunkan.

Namun, sang Slytherin tak bergeming dan terus berjalan ke arah Hospital Wing dengan perlahan. ''Kakimu terkilir dan Hospital Wings masih jauh.'' Draco beralasan. ''Lagi pula sewaktu si Diggory yang menggendongmu kau tidak menolak.''

''Tapi Cedric menggendongku dengan benar, tidak seperti yang kau lakukan.'' ucap Harry sambil terus memukuli punggung Draco yang sedang memanggulnya.

O

o

O

**Keliru**

Sudah kelima kalinya Draco menyalahkan dirinya dalam penulisan nama. Padahal menurutnya tidak ada yang keliru dalam penulisan namanya sendiri.

''Sudah kubilang sejak tadi, penulisan namamu itu salah!'' Draco menatap tajam sang Gryffindor.

''Lalu apa? Dimana letak salahnya? Bukannya namaku sejak lahir memang Harry Potter, Ferret!'' desis Harry. Pasti rival-nya ini ingin mengejeknya lagi.

''Tidak lagi!'' Draco berujar kalem. '' Namamu sekarang adalah, Harry Malfoy!''

O

o

O

**Masa Depan**

Suatu ketika Draco pernah memaparkan konsep masa depannya pada sang kekasih, Harry.

Tentang keinginannya menikah dan berkeluarga, memiliki anak, dan hidup sampai tua.

Tapi saat Harry bilang bahwa ia lelaki dan tak mungkin bisa hamil, Draco langsung menyeringai. Perlahan ia membuka kemejanya dan berkata, ''Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, love,''

O

o

O

**Yang akan selalu diingat**

Pagi ini, Draco menatapnya sangat lama.

Harry yang bingung pun bertanya kenapa kekasihnya itu menatapnya seperti itu.

Draco berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin mengingat bagaimana bentuk wajah kekasihnya itu. Dan suatu saat akan ia masukan ke pensieve.

Sembari mengucapkan kata-kata puitis, Draco mengelus rambut Harry, turun ke mata emerald-nya dan kemudian beralih ke bibir merah tersebut.

Harry mendesahkan nama Draco sembari memejamkan mata emerald-nya saking menghayati tindakan Draco tersebut.

Belaian itu pindah ke dada Harry, transmigrasi ke pinggangnya, lalu turun ke bawah, kemudian...

**PLAKKK!**

''Ouchh!''

O

o

O

**Kenangan**

Kenangan adalah hal terpenting untuk membuat patronous. Tapi Harry selalu gagal membuat patronus yang benar. Karena ingatan Harry tentang kebahagian selalu rusak dengan ingatan lain yang selalu berseliweran di kepalanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kekasih yang selalu berhasil membuat patronous ular.

Terimakasih pada Kenangan indah tentang Harry yang menghadiahinya bekas merah di pipi. Akibat dari usahanya untuk mendapat ciuman - panas - pertama sang Gryffindor.

Dan usahanya tak sia-sia.

O

o

O

**Essay**

Tengah malam Draco masih berkutat dengan essay miliknya yang berjudul: pendeskripsian tanaman sihir.

Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mesti membuang perkamennya dengan sia-sia.

Alih-alih mendeskripsikan tanaman, ia malah mendeskripsikan tubuh sang kekasih yang kini pasti tengah tertidur dengan damai di asrama Gryffindor-nya.

_Poor_, Draco!

O

o

O

**Hal yang paling ditakuti Harry**

Harry sangat gugup ketika Profesor Lupin memanggilnya ke depan. Sekarang gilirannya untuk melawan boggart.

Perlahan-lahan peti itu terbuka, memunculkan asap tipis, yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah bentuk.

Pertama yang terlihat adalah surai berwarna pirang, bahu kekar menampilkan badan jangkung yang cukup berisi, dada, kemudian perut...

Profesor Lupin menutup mata anak didiknya tersebut, dan langsung berseru, ''_Riddicilus_!''

Seluruh murid ternganga, itu tadi boggart yang merubah dirinya menjadi...

''Draco! Detensi nanti malam!''

''Tapi, Profesor, bukan salahku kalau ketakutan terbesar Harry adalah pose telanjangku!''

''Potong 100 poin untuk Slytherin!''

O

o

O

**Gula**

Dimana ada gula di situ pasti ada semut.

Dan seorang Draco Malfoy sangat benci pada yang namanya semut.

Apalagi pada semut-semut nakal Hogwarts yang mengelilingi Harry-nya, yang kadar kemanisannya melebihi semua benda manis yang ada diseluruh penjuru dunia.

O

o

O

**Hamil**

Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam yang berlangsung dengan tenang, tiba-tiba Harry langsung muntah-muntah.

Melihat gejala-gejala itu, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy menyuruh keduanya untuk secepatnya melaju ke jenjang pernikahan.

Dengan tergagap Harry meminta Draco menjelaskan kalau ia sensitif pada beberapa makanan, namun sang Slytherin malah memperunyam keadaan dengan mengatakan kalau Harry sensitif pada makanan karena ia sedang hamil muda.

Demi Merlin! Harry kan tidak hamil, ia muntah karena alergi pada lemak sapi - hasil kejahilan Draco yang mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa Harry minta dimasakan makanan tersebut.

O

o

O

**Pertama dan Terakhir**

Bagi seorang pemuda polos seperti Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy adalah cinta pertamanya. Awal dari isi tinta permanen yang akan mengisi kertas hatinya...

Dan bagi seorang Playboy seperti Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter adalah cinta terakhir. Yang akan jadi penutup dari pencariannya selama ini...

**FIN**

**Tidus Note** : Oh gosh, Drabble macam apa ini! Gaje banget. *ngumpet dalam jubah gaib*

Maaf klo cerita yang Tidus buat jelek, Tidus udah berusaha.

Well, senang juga akhirnya bisa buat kumpulan Drabble - hancur- ini. Nanti Tidus buat Drabble lagi. ^^

Makasih buat reader yang sudah baca*beri kacang segala rasa satu-satu*.

Tolong tinggalkan **Review** yaaa...

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


End file.
